Humanstuck: Sing me a new song
by NarcolepticBard
Summary: AU/ De cómo Karkat Vantas, un desafortunado y gruñón adolescente de instituto, conoció al excéntrico guitarrista de The Highbloods, Gamzee Makara, y ambos desarrollan una extraña amistad... o más que eso. GamKar
1. Capítulo 1: Concierto

Esto es un AU, los trolls aquí són humanos. Las personalidades a lo mejor no encajan pero bueno. Aqui los antecesores son los padres de los trolls.

Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte

El timbre indicaba la hora de salida del instituto y de nuevo la mierda de siempre: lo habían vuelto a suspender y ahora intentaba esconderse porque los matones del instituto no lo insultaran. Karkat Vantas era un chico de 16 años de edad, moreno con una mecha roja en el flequillo y que por su forma de vestir muchos lo englobarian bajo el título de "emo".

Allí estaban: los matones en la salida, fumando y riendo. Al ver a Karkat se acercaron sonriendo maliciosamente y se le plantaron delante.

-¿Qué coño quereis ahora...?- preguntó el moreno alzando la vista, pues los otros dos le sacaban dos cabezas.

- En clase te hemos dicho que en la salida te apalizariamos, ¿no te acuerdas?- dijo el mayor de los matones. Karkat tambló y miró de escurrirse por algún lado.

- Vete a la mierda- les soltó. El mayor, que lo tenia agarrado, le propinó un puñetazo y lo soltó, los demás riendole las gracias y burlandose de él.

Karkat echó a correr con el labio sangrando y al llegar a casa subió corriendo a su habitación. Al oir la puerta, Sufferer, el padre de Karkat, salió de la cocina y subió hasta la habitación de su hijo.

- ¿Karkat? Hoy te daban las notas, ¿no? Necesito verlas- dijo llamando a la puerta.

- No me da la puta gana...

- ¡No me contestes!- Sufferer entró de golpe, cogió la mochila de My Chemical Romance de su hijo y empezó a buscar las notas.- ¡Otro suspenso! ¡Me dijiste que esta vez te pondrias a estudiar!

- ¡DEJAME!- le esputó el joven, de mal humor.

- ¡A tu padre no le hables así! Mientras vivas bajo ese techo vas a tener que aguantarte y hacerme caso, ¿¡entendido!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡PUES A LO MEJOR NO QUIERO VIVIR BAJO ESE PUTO TECHO!

Sufferer le propinó una bofetada a Karkat, cosa muy rara en él.

- Regresa cuando se te pase la tontería.- le dijo poco antes que el chico saliera de casa con la mochila y aguantandose las lágrimas.- Desde que se le fue la madre está insoportable...

No muy lejos de allí había un pub llamado Alternia. Allí era el sitio favorito de Karkat para desahogarse, de hecho, conocia el dueño. Sollux Captor, el dueño del local, estaba montando el escenario cuando Karkat entró de golpe:

- ¿Qué paza? ¿No haz leído la entrada? Dice claramente CERRADO.

Karkat se sentó en la barra, lagrimeando- Sollux... me he escapado de casa.

- ¿Qué pazó ezta vez? ¿Tu padre?- dijo el ojimiel sirviendole una cerveza y sentandose frente suyo.

- Y los de siempre...- contestó el otro.- ¿cómo quieren que estudie o atienda en clase si no paran de meterse conmigo?

- ¿No tienez amigoz o alguien que te zirva de guardaezpaldaz? Ziempre puede zer útil, Kk- preguntó el dueño del pub fregando la barra.

- Nadie... bueno, tú...- cuando empezó a aserenarse volvió a dar otro trago de cerveza mirando un cartel que habia colgado a la entrada del local que ponia "Hoy: The Highbloods"- ¿Hay concierto esta noche?

- Zí, ez el grupo de una amiga... dice que tocan egztremadamente bien. Ella ez batería pero a vecez canta.

- Tsk... si participa ella en el grupo ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Que tocan mal?

- Lo oiráz ezta noche. Tocan varioz tipoz de rock pero zu ezpecialidad ez el metal. Conozco a varioz de la banda, zi quierez te loz prezento luego.

- Si me gustan de acuerdo...- dijo Karkat apoyando la mejilla en la barra y suspirando.

- ¿Te hace una partida de billar?

- Futbolín- le corrigió el moreno sacandose una moneda de dos euros del bolsillo.

La noche cayó y el pub empezó a llenarse de gente que venía a ver a The Highbloods. Karkat se levantó de su sitio en la barra y se sentó a primera fila de brazos cruzados. El pub estaba a petar de gente, incluídos los matones del instituto que, por suerte, aún no habían podido localizar al joven. La función estaba a nada de empezar y un hombre alto y corpulento, con el pelo largo y liso y gafas de sol empezó a hacer pruebas con el micro, uno algo más bajito con el pelo alborotado teñido de morado y un curioso maquillaje de payaso desenfundó la guitarra, la enchufó y empezó a practicar, uno con gafas de pasta, el pelo corto y una mecha morada hizo lo mismo con el bajo y una chica con gafas rosas y extensiones magenta se puso en la batería. Empezaron a tocar "Hard Rock Hallelujah" de Lordi para caldear el ambiente y Karkat se los quedó mirando: eran un grupo estéticamente raro pero la música era buena. Mientras la gente coreaba la canción, puso su extrema atención en el guitarrista, así pintado, le llamaba la atención.

El cantante, al terminar la canción, se secó el sudor con una toalla- Gracias por asistir esta noche al concierto de The Highbloods en el pub Alternia... Nosotros somos ¡Equius Zahhak en los vocales...!- los asistentes continuaban coreando su nombre mientras él se secaba con la toalla- en la guitarra: sangre re... ¡Gamzee Makara! -el joven hizo un solo de guitarra corto- en el bajo: ¡Eridan Ampora! -los asistentes iban a hacerle la mala pasada de callarse en seco pero no, dejaron hacerle el solo que fue interrumpido por la voz de Equius- y en la batería, pero tambien como voz femenina: Feferi Peixes!

Karkat no hizo ningún gesto a nadie, simplemente los miró: le habían encantado. Se quedó pensando en el nombre del guitarrista. "Gamzee". Dicho guitarrista le quitó el micro al cantante y se pusieron a tocar dos o tres canciones estúpidas para animar el ambiente.

- ¿Qué mierda de canciones son esas? Este gilipollas está loco...- dijo el moreno en voz baja. Cuando sonaba la de "This is Halloween" versión Marilyn Manson los matones lograron localizar a Karkat, que estaba demasiado metido en la canción. Se le acercaron.

- Buenas noches, emo de mierda- lo cogieron por la chaqueta y cuando iban a pegarle el primer puñetazo se oyó una bocina. Karkat cerró los ojos esperando la paliza.

- La violencia en nuestros conciertos no mola, bro, así que si planeais arrebatar la armonía y los milagros de la noche os invito a marcharos.

- ¿De qué va este tío?- cuando el chico iba a pelearse con Gamzee, Sollux lo detuvo.

- A vueztra caza, que ez tarde.

Gamzee bajó del escenario y se acercó a Karkat, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás bien, bro?- le tocó el hombro- ¿Te han roto algo?

Se estremeció al esperarse el puñetazo pero al oir la voz abrió los ojos.- ¿Eh...? Pues... no...

- Menos mal, solo faltaba que te hubieran hecho daño para acabar de arrebatarle los milagros a la noche... ¿todo bien? ¿lo pasas bien?

- Sí... no me trates como un crío, gilipollas- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Eh, eh, tranquilidad...! ¡Yo solo iba de buenas!- la conversación no duró más, pues lo llamaron y debía volver con el grupo. Karkat se lo quedó mirando más fijamente: era la primera vez que lo defendian. Gamzee vio la camiseta del menor de My Chemical Romance y reunió a sus compañeros.

- ¿Que si hemos ensayado una canción de My Chemical Romance? Pensé que los odiabas a muerte.- dijo Eridan, algo desilusionado

- No es que los odie, solo que sus canciones están a petar de cosas y milagros y toda la puta mierda.

-Creo que sí que teniamos algo...- dijo Feferi buscando en su carpeta de canciones. Sacó una y todos se pusieron en sus puestos.

- Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien que acabo de conocer ahora mismo y aunque me haya tratado como el puto culo me cae bien.- y empezó a cantar la de I never told you what I do for a living. Karkat supo a la primera que el mensaje iba para él. Desvió la mirada, maldiciendo al guitarrista en voz baja cuando supo al momento de qué cancion se trataba. Su favorita de su grupo favorito. Miró a Gamzee con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Menudo fantoche imbécil...- pero en el fondo le había caído bien.

El concierto terminó a altas horas de la noche. Sollux, que estaba limpiando los restos de la fiesta, se acercó a Karkat.

- ¿Qué tal ha zido? Tocan bien, ¿eh, Kk?

- Por ser un grupillo de garaje no tocan mal...- se había quedado hasta el final.

Gamzee se sentó y pidió Faygo, bromeando sobre el ceteo de Sollux.

- Deja de meterte con él- dijo Karkat bebiendose la quinta cerveza de la noche y ya algo tocado.

- ¡Oh vamos, si todo el mundo le ha hecho la broma! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese mal humor tan de repente? Relax y vive la vida, bro.

- Cállate, no eres nadie como para llamarme "bro"- se levantó algo tambaleante.

Gamzee ignoró los insultos y amenazas- No te veo en condiciones de volver solo a casa, tío.

- No eres mi puto padre...- dijo saliendo de allí haciendo eses de vez en cuando. Sollux le propuso a Gamzee que lo llevara en su coche porque si iba solo era capaz de terminar tirado por las calles. El mayor guardó la guitarra y fue a buscar el coche al párking, cuando lo tuvo se dirigió a la dirección de Karkat, parandose al lado.

- Sube, te llevo.- el menor se negó.- Llevas un pedo como una catedral y es peligroso- dijo Gamzee abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Karkat no tuvo opción y se subió, no estaba de humor para llevarle la contraria.

- No voy a volver, no preguntes que calle es...- Karkat terminó dormido en el asiento del copiloto y Gamzee se percató que en la mochila indicaba su nombre y la dirección. Una vez al apartamento se cargó la mochila en la espalda y subió al menor en brazos, como una princesa.  
>Llamó como pudo y les abrió Sufferer, recién despertado.- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres...?<br>- Te he traido a tu pequeño retoño- Karkat estaba durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de Gamzee, con cara de no haber roto un plato- Está un poco pedo así que mejor que se vaya a dormir la mona.  
>Sufferer tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.<br>- Por cierto, ¿tu nombre?

- ¡Gamzee! Ah, por cierto... dejale a tu hijo ese papel en el escritorio- le dio un papel con su nombre en el Trollian, para que lo agregara.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociéndole

Capítulo 2: Conociéndole

Al día siguiente Karkat despertó en su cama, vestido y con una ligera resaca. Miró alrededor intentando ubicarse.- Pero... ¿qué coño hago yo en casa?

- He llamado al instituto diciendo que te encontrabas mal- Sufferer estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con reproche.

- Al final ese capullo me trajo aquí...  
>- Si te refieres a un chico de pelo morado y pintado de una forma extraña sí, te trajo aquí... y me dio esto- el mayor le dio el papel con el nick de Trollian. Karkat lo cogió y lo miró.<br>- Y bien, ¿no hay bronca?  
>- Creo que las clases de repaso a las que te he apuntado ya son suficientes.- Sufferer salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.<br>- ¿C-clases de repaso...? Joder...- Karkat miró el papel y cogió el portátil, lo encendió y se conectó a Trollian. Luego agregó a "terminallyCapricious" y esperó a que le saludara.

- hEy BrO!  
>- ERES EL GILIPOLLAS DE AYER, ¿NO? NO SOY TU PUTO "BRO"<br>- ¿sIgUeS dE mAl HuMoR?  
>- ¿TÚ QUÉ CREES? ESTOY CON RESACA<p>

- yO dE tI nO bEbErIa MáS, eSo MaTa NeUrOnAs

- Y LO DICE UN GILIPOLLAS PINTADO DE PAYASO

- eSo eS pOr nEcEsIdAd

- ¿NECESIDAD? ¿EN PINTARSE LA CARA? MENUDA CHORRADA

- tUvE uN pRoBlEmA cOn Un FaN hAcE tIeMpO pErO pReFiErO nO cOnTaRlO

- OH... JODER LO SIENTO

- nAh TrAnKi. nO dEbErIaS eStAr Al InStItUtO?

- NO TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY CON RESACA?

- eS vErDaD

- Y TÚ? NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR HACIENDO LO QUE MIERDAS HAGAS?

- nAh, No tEnGo NaDa PoR hAcEr

- NI OFICIO NI BENEFÍCIO, VAMOS

- nO mE cOgIeRoN eN lA cArReRa y AhOrA mE sAcO dInErO cOn El GrUpO pArA vIvIr

- QUÉ MIERDAS QUERÍAS HACER?

- aUdIoViSuAl

- OH... JODER, ERES UN GILIPOLLAS Y ENCIMA CON MALA SUERTE

- tE pArEcErÉ gIlIpOlLaS pErO tOnTo No ErA

- BAH, TIENES QUE SER TONTO PARA LLEVAR A UN BORRACHO DESCONOCIDO A SU CASA

- tEnGo Un BuEn CoRaZóN (o:

- ERES UN IDIOTA

- PERO SUPONGO QUE TENGO QUE GRADECERTELO. A SABER QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO ME TRAES...

- a Lo MeJoR tE hAbRiAn PiLlAdO uNoS mAlEaNtEs y Te HuBiErAn VeNdIdO aL mErCaDo NeGrO

- SI, GRACIAS POR TU PUTO APOYO... POR CIERTO

- dImE

- NO HACIA FALTA QUE ME DEDICARAS UNA PUTA CANCIÓN

- lO hIcE pOrQuE qUiSe

- OBVIAMENTE, ERES UN TIO RARO

- rArO nO, cApRiChOsO. ¿tE aPeTeCe QuEdAr EsTa TaRdE eN lO dE SoLlUx?

- IBA A IR IGUALMENTE

- bIeN, hAbLeMoS mEjOr AlLí, aHoRa Me ToCa SiEsTa

- ERES UN PUTO CRÍO

- aDiOs

Karkat se desconectó del Trollian, suspirando.

- Menudo gilipollas...- pensó, aunque le cayó bien. Sufferer lo llamó desde el piso de abajo, diciendole que en nada vendria el profesor particular. El profesor en si, G.H. Makara era una figura imponente, de largo pelo oscuro atado en una coleta y expresión seria. Enseñaba bastante bien y no parecía demasiado estricto, solo que se pasaba con los deberes. Cuando hubo terminado sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de estar:

- Papá, voy al bar de Sollux...  
>- Que no te tengan que volver a traer en brazos- el menor asintió y se fue de casa.<p>

El bar de Sollux estaba casi vacío. Karkat entró y se sentó en su puesto de honor.

- ¿Lo de ziempre?- preguntó el ojimiel detrás de la barra haciendo cubalibres.  
>- Solo un zumo, se me acaba de pasar la resaca.<br>Sollux le trajo el zumo y localizó en un rincón del bar a Gamzee tocando Master of puppets con la guitarra. Se le acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Gamzee le saludó sin dejar de tocar y el menor se sentó a escucharle, mirando con el ceño fruncido. El mayor terminó la canción y dio un sorbo a su Faygo.

- ¿Te gusta Metallica?- el menor asintió- Si es que al final también sabrás apreciar los buenos grupos.  
>- No te gusta My Chemical Romance, ¿verdad?<br>- No es de mis favoritos, aunque la canción que toqué ayer es la única que soporto.- volvió a tocarla.  
>- Es mi favorita.<br>- Se puede decir que acerté.  
>- Se puede decir que sí.<br>Terminó de tocar y guardó la guitarra. Karkat se fijó en la bebida.

- ¿Bebes Faygo? ¿No te gusta la cerveza?  
>- Me gusta, sí, pero el Faygo me gusta más.<br>Estuvieron charlando hasta que Sollux levantó la cabeza de la barra:  
>- Gentuza, ezta noche cierro el pub porque no me apetece zervir copaz, ¿noz vamoz a cenar fuera loz trez?<br>Ambos aceptaron y cuando iban a salir apareció Tavros Nitram, un compañero de clase de Karkat y también su único punto de apoyo en el instituto. Había tenido un accidente, por lo que ahora iba en silla de ruedas y esto lo había convertido en el centro de burlas del instituto, suerte que Karkat era el único que aún tenía un poco de compasión por él.

- Uhh... Karkat, ¿qué haces aquí?- no podía entrar, ya que el bar tenía un escalón y no una rampa para minusválidos. Gamzee fue corriendo a ayudarlo, sonriente.  
>- ¡Hey bro, cuánto tiempo sin verte!<br>- Uhh... ¡hola Gamzee!  
>- ¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Karkat, mirándolos extrañado. Tavros y Gamzee se habían conocido en el hospital cuando el menor estaba ingresado por lo del accidente. El mayor y su grupo iban de vez en cuando a tocar allí para animar a los pacientes y entre ellos dos habían desarrollado una amistad.<br>-Entonces... ¿estás bien? Como no viniste a clase ni estabas en casa...- prosiguió Tavros.  
>- Sí, estoy bien...<br>- ¿De qué os conoceis vosotros dos?  
>- Vamos a la misma clase.<br>- Ya que todoz oz conoceiz... ¿te apuntaz a la cena, Tavroz?

- Uhh... vale, si no os importa...  
>- No, y vayamos ya de una puta vez que tengo hambre...<br>Fueron al McTroll más cercano y mientras Gamzee y Sollux pedían la cena los demás se sentaron.  
>- Uhh... yo quiero nuggets de pollo... y fanta de naranja<br>- ¿Y tú, Karkles?  
>- Un... Happy Meal. Y cerveza para beber.<br>Gamzee lo miró aguantandose la risa ante tan extraña combinación y fue con Sollux a pedir.  
>- Zí, a ver, yo quiero un menú de ezoz con hamburgueza con egztra de zalza barbacoa y patataz delugz, luego, un Happy Meal para niño y una cerveza, zi no hay cerveza puez cocacola. Luego, nuggetz con zalza barbacoa y Fanta de naranja.<br>- A mi ponme un Big Mac de esos con milagros y toda la puta mierda, Faygo y patatas extra grandes de esas raras

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo sobre la dependienta que se pasó diez minutos riendose por el ceceo de Solluxy aprovecharon que Gamzee se fue al baño para interrogar a Karkat, ya que parecía que entre ellos dos estaba surgiendo algo.

- Y bien, ¿qué hicizteiz cuando oz quedazteiz zoloz en zu coche?  
>- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Me quedé dormido<br>- ¿Ah zí? Yo penzé que zacariaz la leona que llevaz dentro y te lanzariaz, Kk.  
>- ¿Leona? ¿Lanzarme? ¿Estás loco? <p>

La noche pasó sin problemas y Tavros tuvo que irse temprano, así que los que quedaban decidieron ir a pasar el rato en una discoteca no muy lejos de allí. En la entrada decía claramente "Prohibida la entrada a menores de 18 años".

- Recién cumplí loz 18.- dijo Sollux sacando la cartera.  
>- Yo tengo 19- Gamzee miró a Karkat, que era bajito y tenia 16 años recién cumplidos.- ¿Quieres que te cuele?<br>- ¿Puedes?  
>- Puedo<br>- Pues cuélame.  
>Mientras el portero miraba los DNI de Gamzee y Sollux, el primero empujó a Karkat en el interior sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El menor los esperó.<br>- Me lo ezperaba máz lleno... ze nota que ez viernez...  
>- Tiradme vuestras chaquetas, las tiraré al guardarropa.<br>Karkat le pasó su chaqueta de cuero y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, iba en manga larga debajo. El ojimiel se separó a buscar las bebidas de mientras  
>- Te vas a asar como un pollo, ¿no llevas manga corta debajo?- preguntó Gamzee, esperando que el menor dejara algo más en el guardarropa.<br>- Prefiero quedarme así...- lo que ellos no sabían es que Karkat escondía varias heridas y cicatrices y prefirió no levantar sospechas. 

La música no valia demasiado así que se sentaron a tomar algo en la barra, con Karkat siguiendoles como un patito. De repente sonó "Turn me on" de Nicki Minaj y ya se animaron, aunque el menor seguía sentado mirandoles mientras daba sorbitos a su Gintonic. Cuando la canción terminó volvieron a su sitio.  
>- La única canción que me ha gustado para dar un meneo.<br>- Pff...- bufó Karkat, que se había terminado el Gintonic e iba por la mitad de otro. Estaba rojo de calor y también por el alcohol.  
>- ¿Cómo llevas la noche, querido amigo?<br>- No soy tu puto amigo, me conoces de dos días...  
>- ¡Es una forma de expresarse! Por cierto... ¿te encuentras bien?<br>- Estoy tan de puta madre que creo que mañana me arrepentiré- Karkat lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego entró al baño para tirarse allí varios minutos, tardando en salir. Gamzee, algo preocupado entró y lo llamó. Silencio absoluto. El mayor preguntó por el varias veces más y el otro salió de una de las cabinas, rojo y sudado: había vomitado, pero se negaba a admitirlo.  
>- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?<br>- No te importa, ¿por qué me sigues a todas putas partes?  
>- Porque me preocupo<br>- ¡Pues no lo hagas, es molesto!

Salieron de allí y Karkat suspiró, dando a entender que se estaba muriendo de calor, aquel sitio le agobiaba y quería irse.

- ¿Vas a volver a casa hoy?- preguntó Gamzee

- ¿Tengo otra puta alternativa?  
>- Te iba a ofrecer quedarte en la mía pero, según tú, nos conocimos hace dos días.<p>

Karkat se lo quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par. Jamás nadie le había ofrecido su casa; después de todo, Gamzee había hecho más por él en dos días que nadie en toda su vida.

- T-tampoco confío en tí lo suficiente como para quedarme a vivir contigo...  
>- ¡Tranquilo, esa mierda de violar y asesinar no va conmigo!<br>- ¿Y por qué ibas a quererme en mi casa?  
>- Porque me siento algo solo desde que huí de la mía.<p>

"En el fondo no somos tan distintos" pensó el menor. Miró al mayor.

- Una noche. Si veo cualquier cosa rara me voy de casa. ¿Me vas a llevar o no?

Salieron de aquel sitio de mala muerte. Por alguna razón, aquel gilipollas pintado de payaso le inspiraba confianza. Cuando llegaron en casa de Karkat, Gamzee lo retuvo antes de que se fuera.

- Mañana estaremos ensayando en un garaje al lado del casino, si quieres venir... ¡lo vas a pasar bien!- dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
>Karkat asintió, cerró la puerta del coche de un golpe, subió a su habitación y se acostó sin pensar en su padre.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: No somos tan diferentes

Capítulo 3: No somos tan diferentes, tú y yo.

La mañana siguiente Karkat se presentó al ensayo con Tavros, que había insistido en que seria divertido. El lisiado estaba emocionado pero a él le importaba mas bien poco, o eso quería aparentar. Feferi, Eridan y Equius ya estaban allí, pero ni rastro del payaso. Feferi salió a ofrecerles bebida mientras Eridan se indignaba por el retraso de Gamzee.

- El Highblood nunca es puntual... aunque no soy nadie para reprocharle nada.- empezó Equius. Karkat le miró extrañado y preguntó en tono de burla:  
>- ¿Highblood? ¿Sangre real?<br>- Somos todos de familias ricas- explicó Eridan- la madre de Feferi es la alcaldesa, mi padre trabaja en el ayuntamiento, el de Equius no sé que hace y el padre de Gamzee es profesor de anatomía en la universidad, además de otro empleo que no sé de que trata para ganar más dinero aún.  
>- Una panda de pijos tocando rock- arqueó una ceja Karkat, observando los instrumentos carísimos que utilizaban.- Fardar o no de condición social no quita que seáis una panda de pijos malcriados. No sé ni para qué cojones he venido...<p>

Justo cuando Karkat empezaba a irse apareció Gamzee con todas las pintas que indicaban que se acababa de despertar.

- ¡Ya he llegado! Perdonad el retraso, me dormí...  
>- Bien, ya que el gilipollas mayor ha llegado... Tavros, quédate con él, yo me las piro. No sé ni para qué he venido<br>- ¡Que vaya bien!- se despidió Gamzee.

El menor oyó como empezaron a tocar. Para ser un grupo de niñatos malcriados adinerados no tocaban nada mal... y tampoco entendía para qué saltó tan a la defensiva, en el fondo le hubiese gustado que Gamzee lo detuviera. No se comprendía ni él mismo.  
>Vio como alguien se acercaba: su profesor particular. No tenía ganas de lidiar con preguntas como "has hecho la faena" o "has estudiado" así que bajó la cabeza como si no le hubiera visto. Desafortunadamente, el mayor fue más rápido que él.<p>

- Hola Karkat, ¿vienes de escuchar el ensayo?  
>- ¿Eh? Sí... pero no me quedé. ¿Sabía que había ensayo?<br>- Mi hijo toca en él. Venía a ver como estaba ya que estamos peleados.

"Un niño rico peleado con su papá, que típico" pensó Karkat hasta que oyó los gritos en el local donde G.H había entrado. Se quedó mirando la puerta y se escondió entre unos coches para poder escucharlo mejor. El que gritaba, por muy raro que fuera, era Gamzee.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te necesito y que no te volvieras a acercarte a mí! ¿No dijiste que no me querías ver en casa? ¿No decías que era una vergüenza para la familia? ¡Pues me largué!  
>- Eres tan ingenuo que pensé que no podías vivir por ti solo y quería ver si aceptabas que te echara un cable.<br>- ¡Estoy viviendo mucho mejor ahora sin tener que escuchar tus humillaciones constantes!  
>- Gamzee, no voy a tolerar ese tono conmigo. ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?<br>- ¡Que te pierdas, eres insoportable! No me extraña que mamá se suicidara... O empiezas a controlarte o nadie te va a aguantar en lo que te queda de vida!  
>- ¡GAMZEE!<p>

Y luego se hizo el silencio: el mayor ya se había ido y Gamzee salió a fumar afuera. Karkat se había quedado perplejo: no sabía que alguien que hablaba con un tono tan calmado pudiera llegar a decir semejantes cosas. "Así que tampoco tiene madre" pensó; en el fondo no eran tan diferentes ellos dos. Cuando Gamzee entró, el menor fue corriendo al bar de Sollux. Al verlo, el ojimiel frunció el ceño:

- Hey Kk, ¿lo de ziempre? Que cara máz larga me traez...  
>- No es nada...<br>- Anda cuenta.  
>- Eres un cotilla... tsk, en resumen: The Highbloods son una panda de niñatos ricos hijos de papá y Gamzee tiene un marrón con su padre.<br>- Lo primero lo zabía pero lo de Gamzee...  
>- Quién lo diría si es el tío más feliz del universo...<br>- ¿Eztáz preocupado por él, verdad?  
>- ¡CLARO QUE NO, SOLO ERA UNA OBSERVACIÓN!<p>

El móvil de Karkat sonó con su canción favorita de My Chemical Romance, era su padre.

- ¿Karkat? ¿Dónde estás? No te veo desde ayer por la tarde...  
>- Estaba en el bar.<br>- ¿¡TODA LA NOCHE! Eres muy pequeño, jovencito.  
>- No, salí de fiesta y me fui a dormir... me he levantado temprano.<br>- A la próxima vez que salgas y no me llames para decirme qué vas a hacer y a que hora volverás tendré que castigarte sin salir. ¿¡Y si vuelven a apalizarte!  
>- Iba con dos mayores, papá...<br>- Me da igual, llamame la próxima vez.

Karkat colgó y suspiró: hoy volvería pronto a casa. Una vez allí Sufferer le dijo que G.H había llamado que debido a problemas familiares y de salud debía dejar el repaso y que le había buscado un sustituto, un tal sr. Egbert.

- ¿Egbert? ¿El padre de John? ¡Que no venga!  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Porque su hijo...da igual...

John Egbert era un compañero de clase que siempre estaba con el grupo de Dave y Bro Strider, los que siempre apalizaban a Karkat en el instituto. Estaba del lado de Karkat pero nunca decía nada por miedo.  
>El chico de ojos rojos se sentó frente del ordenador, entró en el Trollian y vio que Gamzee estaba conectado. El mayor no estaba muy hablador, ni si quiera hablaba con su particular y molesta de alternar letras mayúsculas con minúsculas, cosa que preocupó a Karkat. Aún así, Gamzee prefería hablar con más calma en persona. Karkat se desconectó con una mala sensación en el cuerpo. "Joder... supongo que no estará mal ser amable de vez en cuando... después de todo me ha sacado las castañas del fuego varias veces".<br>Un rato después se encontraba sentado en el Alternia tomándose una coca-cola y vio que poco después entró Gamzee, que pidió Faygo y se desplomó en uno de los asientos. Karkat se sentó con él.

- He tenido una bronca con mi padre hace poco- empezó el mayor, encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Karkat se hizo el sorprendido.- Tiene una de esas cosas tan poco milagrosas en la cabeza que en un momento se preocupa por ti, está feliz contigo, la vida es bella y en el otro quiere asesinarte.  
>- ¿Es bipolar?<br>- ¡Si, eso! Y bien... me fui de casa porque no podía soportar como las pagaba conmigo por todo y ahora va y vuelve porque o me echa de menos o se cree que no puedo hacer nada por mí solo, ¡ni que tenga tres años!  
>- Si estás viviendo solo no deberías tomarte sus apariciones tan a pecho, imbécil... echarlo de tu vida era lo más difícil y lo has hecho- Karkat lo escuchaba con atención, bebiéndose la coca-cola.<br>- Pero sigue apareciendo... si te digo la verdad desde que pasó esa mierda de la carrera universitaria está aún más pesado y eso no mola... y no sabes la que se lió cuando descubrió que tenía un grupo y tocaba en bares y pubs para sacarme algún dinerillo. Él dice que su paciencia tiene un límite, la mía también, Karkat, y en ese tema no hay milagros que existan. Mi mamá y yo pusimos una mierda de estas para que no se acercara a nosotros porque nos hacía daño pero no hizo efecto. El dinero mueve montañas.  
>- Joder...no sabía que se había complicado tanto la cosa...<br>- A simple vista no lo parece pero cuando la cosa se repite empieza a ser una molestia hasta que termina como un tumor, bro.  
>- Te comprendo- a Karkat le vino la imagen de Strider y sus amiguitos. Gamzee hizo una pausa para apagar el cigarrillo y encenderse otro.<br>- También repite constantemente cuando está loco perdido que mi madre se murió por mi culpa. Se le metió en la cabeza que desde que nací mi madre empezó a sufrir depresiones porque no me quería y me llamaba error. Yo sé que mi madre estaba así porque no quería que pasara tan mal trago con mi padre...  
>- E-error... qué palabra más dura para un hijo...<br>- Y cuando vio que las cosas esas de alejamiento no funcionaban y que todo se iba a la mierda- apagó el cigarrillo- se tiró a las vías del tren.

A Karkat se le cortó la respiración ante el drama de vida que tenía... sin contar hoy, Gamzee parecía el tío más feliz del mundo. Sintió una oleada de pena y admiración hacia el mayor y se sentó a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Gamzee, sin embargo, se sentía mucho mejor y ya volvía a ser el de siempre.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo videojuegos y esas mierdas...  
>- ¡De puta madre!<p>

Le pagaron a Sollux y volvieron a casa del menor. Saludaron a Sufferer y subieron a la habitación de Karkat. Las paredes eran oscuras, empapeladas de posters de MCR, Tokyo Hotel y otros grupos, la moqueta de cuadros rojos y negros y el mobiliario a conjunto.

- Muy goth todo, ¿no?- dijo Gamzee, observando los posters.  
>- Si no te gusta te aguantas. ¿Sabes jugar al Call of Duty?<p>

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y merendando galletas y Karkat notó que el humor de Gamzee había mejorado considerablemente.

- Hey, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa? ¡Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres!  
>- Si me llevas en coche sí...- Karkat fue a avisar a su padre y a preparar una mochila.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: Amistad

**Capítulo 4: Amistad**

Eran las 9 y ya había anochecido. El camino hacia la casa de Gamzee era largo pero no se les hizo pesado, ya que estuvieron hablando con toda tranquilidad y escuchando música. Poco después llegaron a un campo de balas de paja en las afueras y en una esquina de éste se distinguía una casa. El jardín de ésta estaba lleno de arbustos y apenas se distinguían unas sillas, una mesa, un columpio, un parasol y una comuna. La casa era de madera y parecía que había estado abandonada mucho tiempo, pero Gamzee la había adecuado para él, había hecho llegar la electricidad y conseguía Wi-Fi de una casa rural no muy lejos de allí. Karkat se quedó en shock: estaban en medio de la nada, lejos de la civilización, y se aterrorizó ante la idea de vivir solo aquí.  
>Entraron en la pequeña casa, que consistía de dos pisos: abajo estaba la cocina-comedor y un pequeño cuarto de baño en el cual solo había una bañera. Arriba estaba la habitación de Gamzee, con una cama doble, mesas de noche, un escritorio y una cómoda.<p>

- ¿Dónde dejo esto?- preguntó Karkat quitándose la mochila y dándosela al mayor.  
>- Arriba mejor, ve mirando la tele si quieres, voy a cambiar las sábanas.<p>

Cuando Gamzee subió y el menor se había asegurado de que estaba cambiando las sábanas, cogió el mando de la televisión y se puso a ver una telenovela. "Justo a tiempo" pensó. De mientras el mayor sacó el pijama de Karkat de su mochila y se quedó riéndose al ver que era blanco y rosa de cangrejitos adorables. No tardó en dejarse caer en la cama y quedarse dormido. Abajo, Karkat estaba llorando como una niña viendo el culebrón, gritándole a la televisión que el marido de la protagonista solo la quería por el dinero. Fue entonces cuando el mayor volvió en sí.

- ¿Karkat, con quién hablas?  
>- ¡Con nadie!- volvió a caer en donde estaba, se secó las lágrimas y cambió de canal antes de que el otro bajara.<br>- Voy a buscar una pizza de estas tan milagrosas con salsa barbacoa, peperoni y milagros y una botella de Faygo. ¿Te quedas aquí? No te muevas, ¿eh?

Karkat esperó a que se fuera para cambiar de canal y seguir con el drama. Inmerso en la novela, se agarró a un cojín y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El capítulo terminó de una forma bastante trágica y el menor rompió a llorar, cosa que alarmó a Gamzee que justo llegaba. Entró corriendo y dejó la pizza:

- ¿Bro? ¿Ha pasado algo?- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.  
>- Es...es una tontería...- lentamente fue asomándose de detrás del cojín que achuchaba.- ¿prometes callarte y no reírte? Esto no lo sabe ni mi padre.<br>- Ni una palabra  
>- Me gustan los dramas, las telenovelas y las películas románticas.<p>

A Gamzee se le escapó una sonrisa pero intentó contenerse o sino empezaría a reír sin parar. Karkat lo miró desafiante y empezaron a devorar la pizza como animales, viendo las noticias. De vez en cuando se echaban miradas, notando que entre ellos había muchísima más confianza. Para Gamzee, Karkat era su mejor amigo, junto a Tavros; para Karkat, Gamzee había hecho más por él que nadie en tres días. El mayor rompió el silencio.

- Aquellos tíos... Dave y Dirk Strider, ¿no? ¿Son los mismos que se meten contigo en el colegio?  
>- Sí, pero no intentes protegerme... no vale la pena...<br>- ¿No?  
>- ¿Qué mas da? No es que te importe...¿no?<br>- Eres mi amigo, Karkat- dicho eso recogió la caja de pizza y se levantó para tirarla- cuando quieras nos vamos a dormir. Subieron al piso de arriba y mientras Karkat se ponía el pijama, Gamzee se empezó a desmaquillar.- bonito diseño, el pijama.  
>- ¡Callate, me lo compró mi madre!<br>- ¿Y dónde está tu madre? No la vi por tu casa...  
>- Mis padres se separaron, mamá se fue con otro.<p>

Gamzee se sintió como si hubiera metido la pata y se miró al espejo, tenia toda la cara rasgada. Karkat se acercó y lo miró.

- Un fan psicópata... ¿no te duele ya?  
>- Eso me lo hizo papá un día que volvió a casa pasado de copas; me inventé lo del fan para que no preguntaran. Iba pedo perdido.<br>- Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya no vive contigo.

Se terminaron la pizza y subieron arriba para cambiarse y acostarse. Karkat se aterró ante la idea de dormir ambos en la misma cama pero no tuvo más remedio, ya que Gamzee no tenía más camas. El menor no tuvo muy buena noche debido a los ronquidos y las patadas de su amigo y el viento del exterior, así que optó por abrazarlo y así sentirse protegido. La mañana siguiente, un olor a gofres inundó la habitación. Karkat bajó aún somnoliento y al frotarse los ojos se le recogió un poco la manga, mostrando cicatrices y Gamzee no pasó por alto ese detalle. Ambos se sirvieron y se sentaron.

- ¿Sabes hacer gofres, en serio?  
>- Google. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te hiciste eso de la muñeca?<p>

Karkat por poco se atragantó. Pensó un rato y optó por decirle la verdad.

- Digamos que no tengo demasiados motivos para vivir...  
>- ¡Eso va a cambiar! Presiento la llegada de un milagro<br>- ¿Milagros? Eso no existe- se terminó el gofre y dejó el plato en el fregadero.  
>- ¿Te vienes al ensayo o te dejo en casa?<br>- Vengo- no le apetecía aguantar a su padre por el momento.

Gamzee se vistió y cargó la guitarra al coche, asegurándola con cuerdas. Consiguió convencer a Karkat de que subiera detrás para vivir una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Obviamente, el menor se negó pero acabó cediendo, ya que iba bien sujetado. Gamzee subió al puesto del conductor y se lanzó como un rayo por el camino de grava, simulando una carrera de rally. Llegaron y Tavros salió a saludarlos.

- ¡Hola Gamzee! Uhhh... ¿vienes con Karkat?  
>- Si, ¡se quedó a dormir en mi casa!<p>

Tavros aprovechó que Gamzee empezó a tocar con los suyos para acercarse a Karkat y hablar con él.

- Karkat...- le susurra.  
>- ¿Qué quieres?<br>- ¿A ti te gusta Gamzee?  
>- ¿¡Qué! ¿Ese gilipollas? ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué iba a gustarme?<br>- Oh, que alivio...- suspira- es que últimamente se os ve muy unidos y eso y... y yo...bueno... a mí él...si que me gusta... desde que nos conocimos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Accidente

Primero de todo disculpad el retraso, he tenido faena en la universidad y eso. Ahora supongo que tendré más tiempo de escribir ^^

**Capítulo 5: Accidente**

En medio del descanso Gamzee se acercó a preguntar a qué se debía tanto secretismo entre los jóvenes, pero Karkat rehusó hablar acerca de ello. Al poco rato llegó Sollux ofreciendo bebidas y preguntó el por qué no vinieron el día anterior por la noche.

- Fui a dormir en casa de Gamzee- empezó Karkat, se hizo un silencio general.- ¡PERVERTIDOS DE MIERDA!  
>- ¿Pero no veis que es un yogurín? ¡No me lo meteria en la cama ni drogado!- Gamzee ayudó con la explicación.<br>- Como si fuera a acostarme contigo, gilipollas.  
>- No hicimos nada indebido<br>- Nada.  
>- Solo comer pizza y charlar<br>- Exacto.

Ante las miradas atónitas de los miembros de la banda prefirieron seguir con el ensayo a darle mas vueltas al asunto, mas que nada porque Karkat se pondria histérico. La mañana siguiente en el instituto él y Tavros salieron a toda prisa para evitar que los Strider los encontraran: Gamzee los vendría a recoger para ir a tomar algo. Por su desgracia, Vriska se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? ¡La maldita lisiada y el emo de mierda! ¿A que viene tanta prisa, eeeeeeeeh? ¡Solo voy a divertirme un poco!- tiró a Tavros de la silla, cogió a Karkat por la camiseta y le iba a soltar un puñetazo pero algo la tiró al suelo.

Un coche. Un Toyota Pickup morado oscuro la había golpeado lo suficiente para hacerla caer y no hacerle daño. Karkat salió por patas e intentó coger a Tavros, Gamzee bajó del vehículo, cargó la silla en la terraza y los subió a todos volando, alejándose de allí rápidamente.

- Que milagroso...  
>- ¿¡Milagroso!- Karkat se levantó del asiento de detrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo- ¡Y una mierda! ¿¡Acaso no sabes en que lío nos has metido!<br>- ¡Denúnciala!  
>- Pero Gam... si la denunciamos aún nos va a pegar más...<br>- Y vendrá a hacerlo con toda su pandilla de macarras mas mayores.  
>- Entonces... ¡me pegaré con ellos!<br>- Dejalo gilipollas... estamos acostumbrados...

Llegaron a una heladería, Gamzee aparcó y montó a Tavros en su silla. El menor le dio las gracias todo contento y esperó con Karkat a que fuera a por los helados.

- ¿De qué lo queréis?  
>- Uhmm... avellanas...<br>- Fresa y nata.

Una vez desapareció, el inválido se puso nervioso y rojo.

- Creo...creo que hoy me declararé a Gamzee...  
>- Eso es un "largo de aquí pronto" dicho con finura, ¿no?<br>- ¿E-eehh...? ¡No!

Gamzee trajo los helados y empezó un laborioso proceso de lamer un helado arcoiris que, según él, sabía a milagros. Karkat los miraba en silencio devorando el suyo.

- Karkat, ¿pasa algo? ¿te encuentras mal? Te veo muy callado  
>- ¿Y eso es raro?<br>- ¿Sigues preocupado por la tía aquella?  
>- No, y deja de preguntar. Me resultas irritante.<br>- Uhhh... Karkat, solo intentaba ser amable...  
>- Y es por eso que es irritante.<p>

El resto de la merienda transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Karkat se levantó y, poniendo la excusa de que su padre quería que estudiara, se fue a casa. La tensión sexual del momento se hizo más notoria y Tavros levantó la mirada hacia Gamzee. Estaba rojo y había estado pensando todo el rato como decírselo.

- ¿No estaba un poco raro Karkat?- Gamzee rompió el silencio.  
>- No... uhh... Karkat es un poco malhumorado<br>- Pero si ayer cuando estábamos en mi casa parecía que me tenía confianza, ahora delante de los demás me trata como el culo. Nunca lo entenderé.  
>- Yo lo conozco desde hace bastante y... no lo entiendo- Tavros estaba tenso y el mayor se dio cuenta de ello.<br>- Tú también estás raro.  
>- Pero... ¡si estoy bien! Bueno, en realidad quería contarte algo... es que tú... desde que viniste al hospital a tocar cuando perdí las piernas... me gustas mucho.<p>

Gamzee parecía contento.

- Tu también me gustas mucho, ¡eres mi mejor amigo!  
>- No me refería en ese sentido...<p>

Gamzee captó el que Tavros quería decir de verdad. Las parejas siempre hacían cosas guays como salir, hacer cosas juntos, etc. ¿por qué no probarlo con Tavros? Aceptó la proposición y el jovencito estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría. Cuando volvió cada uno a su casa Gamzee decidió comunicarle la noticia a Karkat vía Trollian. Cuando el mayor se desconectó, el otro sintió una agonía, una mala sensación en el cuerpo. Cuando decidió ir al pub a despejarse se topó con Terezi, su vecina y mejor amiga de la infancia. Cuando ella pudo olerlo cerca no hizo nada más que acercarse y lamerle la cara.

- ¡Terezi! ¿¡Pero tú no eras ciega! ¿¡Cómo me detectaste!  
>- Acabas de decir que necesitas una cerveza en voz alta.<br>- Te invito a una también, si quieres.

Terezi y Karkat se conocían desde que llevaban pañales, prácticamente. Digamos que fue el "primer amor" de Karkat (y que aún duraba). Ella soñaba con ser la mejor juez del país, como su madre Redglare. Cuando no estaba con Karkat, solía jugar con Vriska a polis y ladrones hasta que un día quisieron hacer un concurso de quien aguantaba más mirando el sol. Quien perdió es bastante obvio. Llegaron a pub Alternia y allí estaba la recién formada pareja en un rincón riendo y Sollux estudiando un montón de manuales de informática en la barra.

- Qué cara máz larga me traes, Kk. ¿Te haz traído a tu novia?

- Terezi no es mi novia.  
>- ¡No me habías dicho que tenías novia!- Gamzee se levantó a saludarla, Tavros la saludó desde el rincón.<br>- ¡Que no es...! Da igual, vas a creer lo que te de la puta gana. Anda, vuelve con tu novio, que te está esperando.

Se sentaron y hablaron con Sollux, que dijo que se estaba preparando para unos exámenes de acceso a la carrera de ingeniería informática. Al haber sido rechazado tantas veces de la privada, no le quedaba más remedio que prepararse para entrar en la pública, aunque eso le costara muchos años. Karkat no estaba atento a la explicación. Se dedicaba a mirar a la pareja mimándose hasta que Sollux lo bajó de la nube.

- ¿Eztáz celozo?  
>- Ah, ¿era su novio y lo ha dejado por otro?<br>- ¡No, callaros! ¡No es mi novio, ni mi amigo ni nada! ¡NUNCA HEMOS SIDO NADA!

Se percató de que Gamzee ahora lo estaba mirando y sin decir nada se levantó y se fue. Los que estaban allí se quedaron perplejos y Tavros intentó salir detrás suyo pero cuando lo hizo, el mayor ya se había ido.

Gamzee conducía a una velocidad descomunal, decepcionado y triste. No le importaba que hubiera conocido a Karkat de tres días o que siempre estuviera de mal humor y lo había considerado alguien con quien confiar. No por eso le soltó todos los problemas que tenía con su padre. Pero todas sus fuerzas para ganárselo como amigo habían sido en vano.

De mientras Karkat había dejado caer la cabeza en la barra, apoyando la frente. En el fondo comprendía por qué se había enfadado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Después de todo lo que se habían contado, él había soltado esto. Se conocían de nada y Gamzee ya lo había ayudado una infinidad de veces, en el concierto, acompañándolo, escuchándolo a la salida... y aún así había reaccionado de forma hostil. Pero desde aquella conversación en el Trollian, todo le molestaba.

Se oyó un frenazo y cristales rompiéndose no muy lejos de allí, haciendo que Karkat volviera en sí. Se levantó de golpe, murmurando el nombre de Gamzee y se dirigió corriendo al lugar donde lo oyó. El coche de Gamzee estaba tumbado boca arriba, todo lleno de abolladuras y las ventanas rotas; la guitarra estaba por los suelos destrozada y un coche negro se le había echado encima e intentaba salir de allí. No había rastro de Gamzee.


End file.
